okannarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Mages Sorcerer A sorcerer is a pure mage who was born with their powers. Their magic is generally stronger than a Wizard's, but it is less varied. They also have to recite an incantation to charge the spell up. Wizard One who was born without their magical abilities, They have more of a variety of different spells. But their spells are released in bursts and aren't as strong.(Male) Witch A Female Wizard Summoner They can summon animals or beings to do their bidding. These animals can only be living. They can also only summon 10 beings at a time,(number may increase later) and they can only summon a certain set of beings they choose. (These stronger ones cant be summoned as much) Necromancer They can summon the dead to do their bidding (Same limitations as Summoner) Elementalist They can only use elemental spells. They have one primary element they excel in, and they have a secondary element which is way weaker. Illusionist ''' They cast illusions to deceive their opponents. They know no offensive spells, but their illusions if strong enough can twist another person's perspective to meet theirs. Melee Classes '''Knight Knights are Loyal, and skilled in swordsmanship. They wear semi-heavy plated armor and generally wield one sword. Crusader A Crusader is a type of knight that wears heavy armor. They are generally higher up than a typical Knight, and they practice healing Magic. They generally wield Broadswords Duelist They generally wear light to no armor at all to increase their movement speed. They are keen, cunning and swift. They can get out of any pickle easily. Battle Strategist A battle strategist is one who uses their magical abilities for melee. They can provide buffs to teammates, and buffs to themselves, but the buffs to themselves are more limited than the team buffs. They generally dual wield weapons. Bohemian They are brutal, and large savages who wear extremely thick and heavy armor. They wield broadswords or other large weapons Berserker This class specializes in hand to hand combat. (like karate..etc) They generally wear light to no armor. The launch consecutive hand to hand attack at their enemy. (They generally use gauntlets.) Rogue Classes Assassin They are a sneaky class paid by people to kill Bandit They are a sneaky and arrogant class, who take what they want when they want Pirate A bandit that roams the seas (This class will not be as common Akanna more in Okanna, that goes to all of these.) The Spy This class is generally a class that sneak around to gather intel (This class is only available to higher-ups in a kingdom) Ranged Classes Slingers They use guns of all types. (will only be found in Okanna) Archers They use their keen eyesight to shoot arrows from their bows at great lengths 'Beast Master ' They tame animals to fight for them and give them buffs. They can only have about 10 animals under their control at a time, and animals generally love them.